Erreur
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: On croit aimer quelqu'un et on pense qu'il sera le seul le restant de sa vie. Mais l'attirance et l'attraction sont parfois imprévisibles. Et au final, on cède aux tentations et pulsions qui t'a détruire ce qu'on avait pris du temps à construire.


**Erreur**

Par **les milles et une nuits**

''Non, non ! Je ne veux pas aller dans ce 'genre' d'endroit.'' Dit une rouquine aux cobalts alors que ses amies Suzuka et Arisa la poussaient derrière son dos.

''Nanoha ! Il n'y a pas de honte à venir à ce 'genre' d'endroit, il est comme les autres. Et puis tu ne vas pas rester tout la soirée cloîtrée à la maison alors que tu vas te marier dans quelques jours. Nous t'avons préparée exprès cet enterrement de vie de jeune fille afin que tu puisses t'amuser, avant que tu ne puisses plus jamais le faire de ta vie.''

''Arisa n'exagère pas. Et puis je n'ai jamais demandé que l'on me prépare cette soirée. A la place, j'aurais souhaité rester tranquillement chez moi au lieu d'aller ici.'' Souffla embarrassée la rousse en observant constamment de droite à gauche.

''Et tu allais faire quoi ? Regarder la télé un film romantique tout poussiéreux en compagnie de crème glacé ? Ou lire un bouquin dans ton lit ? Tu te comportes déjà comme une petite vieille sédentaire et tu as à peine la vingtaine. Qu'est-ce que ce sera plus tard ?''

''Suzuka ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Ça me convint parfaitement ce programme.''

''Et c'est triste, tu as toujours été aussi sérieuse depuis de nombreuses années. Tu n'as jamais séché les cours ou fait quelque chose de fou.''

''C'est sans intérêt de m'attirer pour rien des problèmes !'' Protesta Takamachi en croisant des bras alors que ses amies se mirent à secouer la tête de droite à gauche défaites par la ténacité sans borne de leur amie.

''Allez Nanoha, je suis convaincue que ton futur mari est en train de s'amuser avec Chrono et Zafira dans une boite de strip-tease ou ce genre de lieu de débauche. Peut être qu'il est dans les quartiers chauds de la ville.''

''Yuuno n'est pas comme ça, c'est impossible ! Il n'ira jamais là bas.''

''Oui, oui. Il n'est pas comme ça, trop ennuyant et gentil comme garçon. Et puis après ton mariage, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'amuser, tu seras enchaînée jusqu'à ta mort au bras de Scrya. Tu es sûre de vouloir te marier avec lui ?''

''Oui ! Je l'aime.''

''Vraiment ?'' Questionna dubitative la blonde.

''Bien sûr ! Je ne sauterais pas le pas, si ce n'était pas réellement le cas.''

''Mais vous êtes encore jeune. Et c'est ton premier amour, tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre entre temps, et là ce sera trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Tu penses l'aimer en ce moment, mais peut être que tu réaliseras plus tard que ce n'est pas le cas.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?'' Questionna furieusement la rousse qu'on puisse ainsi douter sur ses sentiments qui sont sincères.

''Rien, on s'inquiète seulement pour toi. C'est beaucoup trop rapide, c'est tout.'' Contesta Arisa.

''Je connais Yuuno depuis qu'on est à la maternelle. On a pris tout notre temps. Et j'ai réfléchi pendant plusieurs semaines à sa demande. Je ne fais pas tout cela sur un coup de tête comme vous l'imaginez !''

''Alors profite de ta liberté pendant qu'il est encore temps.''

**''SUZUKA !**Tu n'es pas obligée de dire les choses ainsi ! Et puis je suis contente de passer le restant de ma vie à ses cotés.''

''Au cas où tu changes d'avis; tu peux toujours demander le divorce pour adultère ou ce genre de chose et je te conseille d'avoir plusieurs enfants, comme deux pour qu'il te paye une forte pension alimentaire et puis il a les moyens.''

''Ça suffit ! Mais à quoi tu penses !'' Gronda choquée Takamachi.

''A une échappatoire, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peux se passer dans l'avenir.''

''Bon je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu car tu es quand même mon ami malgré ton comportement…Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Yuuno mais moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Je tiens à lui.''

''…''

''Et puis pourquoi on est venu dans ce lieu précis ? On pouvait aller fréquenter d'autres lieux ou bars.'' Souffla timidement la rouquine les pommettes rosis.

''Tu veux dire une boite gay ?'' Dit en souriant espièglement Arisa.

''…Oui.''

''Parce que c'est amusant. Oh, ne fais pas la tête, je sais que tu es 100% hétéro. Au moins tu es sûre que tu ne tromperas pas ton fiancé avec un garçon car ils ne s'intéresseront pas à toi.''

''Oui mais il y a des filles qui…''

''Qui quoi ? Elles ne vont pas te sauter dessus et te violer dans la boite, tu n'as qu'a leur dire que tu n'es pas intéressée. C'est exactement comme les garçons qui te draguent, tu n'hésites pas à leur mettre de stop s'il le faut. C'est exactement la même chose ici.''

''…Bon d'accord, je reste seulement une petite heure et après je rentre chez moi.'' Déclara abattue la rouquine alors que ses compagnons fêtèrent réjouit son relâchement.

* * *

Les trois amies se dirigèrent dans la boite de nuit, et Nanoha fut choquée lorsqu'elle vit un couple de garçon s'embrasser langoureusement dans un coin de la boite, tout en caressant leur corps de façon très sensuelle. Un peu trop même. Ou lorsqu'elle remarqua un autre couple qui sortait des toilettes en train de se rhabiller promptement. Puis elle vit un autre couple; cette fois-ci de fille, qui se mirent à la reluquer avec envie du regard en souriant tout en lui faisant des clins d'œil peu innocent. Ensuite, elles se pourléchèrent les lèvres la dévisageant de haut en bas. Particulièrement ses formes.

''Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour moi pour rentrer à la maison.'' Ajouta nerveusement la fille aux iris lapis-lazuli qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller de la boite sans perdre un instant, mais ses amies l'attrapèrent chacune par l'un de ses bras et l'amenèrent de force au comptoir du bar.

Arisa et Suzuka commandèrent des boissons alcoolisées et proposèrent à la beauté aux azures d'aller danser un petit moment au milieu de la piste. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement, elle n'aimait se donner en spectacle mais surtout le véritable problème; c'était qu'elle était une piètre danseuse car elle n'avait aucun sens du rythme. Elle resta donc seule dans son coin en train de boire, quand soudainement elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher à son niveau.

''Salut, tu es toute seule ma beauté ? Tu veux que je te tiennes compagnie.'' Dit une fille à la chevelure rouge et aux yeux magenta qui s'assit à côté la rousse. Celle-ci se mit à pâlir quand elle sentit une main étrangère envahir sans honte sa cuisse, remontant lentement vers le haut de son corps. Reprenant le contrôle de sa stupeur, Nanoha retira la main baladeuse sans ménagement. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se comporter comme elle le ferait généralement avec un homme. C'est-à-dire gifler le malotru et dire ces quatre vérités à ce pervers. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir en présence d'une femme. Mais surtout elle ne voulait pas provoquer de scandale.

''Non…non…ça ira. Je suis déjà avec des amies et je ne suis pas intéressée par les filles, désolée. Je suis fiancée avec un gentil garçon que j'aime beaucoup.'' Bégaya t-elle en montrant l'anneau qui se trouvait à son annuaire.

''C'est vraiment triste, car tu es vraiment sexy et tu as un de ces corps que j'aimerai bien profiter au maximum. Mais personne ne le saura à part nous deux. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Ton chéri ne sera rien.'' Rajouta la rousse qui se rapprocha dangereusement de sa proie et essaya de mettre dans son dos sa main mais quelqu'un intervint à temps

''Hé toi ! Casse toi de là !'' Gronda une voix rauque.

Takamachi vit une fille à la longue chevelure dorée attaché en queue de cheval et aux iris améthyste. Elle était vêtue de tout de noir. Un pantalon jean charbon, un t-shirt de la même teinte et une veste en cuir. La rousse se mit à rougir légèrement en voyant cette belle inconnue. Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle se mit à secouer sa tête pour effacer cette pensée.

''Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ? Cette fille m'appartient alors va trouver quelqu'un d'autre.''

_''Quoi ? Depuis quand je lui appartiens à cette malade !''_Pensa incrédule la protagoniste aux yeux céruléen.

''Je crois que tu te fais des films…tu vois pas que c'est toi qui la dérange et puis elle ne t'appartient pas.'' Aboya l'inconnue en jetant un regard menaçant à la squatteuse qui se mit à déglutir péniblement, et s'en alla immédiatement sans demander son reste.

''Euh… je suis désolée de mettre mêlée de tes affaires, tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide et je...enfin...'' Bégaya la beauté aux orbes violine mal à l'aise et les joues rougissantes. ''Je vais te laisser.'' La belle sauveuse aux cheveux blonds allait partir, mais Nanoha la retint soudainement par le poignée.

''Non reste s'il te plaît. Je…euh…je voudrais te remercier de ta gentillesse pour m'avoir aidé avec cette fille un peu trop collante en t'offrant un verre.'' La blonde passa sa main dans ses cheveux ne sachant pas si elle devait accepter ou non cette proposition inattendue.

''S'il te plaît.'' Implora la beauté à la cascade auburn qui fut surprise par son attitude suppliante.

''D'accord.'' Répondit toujours aussi hésitante l'inconnue qui s'assit et commanda une vodka. Les deux filles commencèrent à boire plusieurs verres d'alcools sans réellement se rendre compte de la quantité.

''Comment t'appelles-tu ?'' Initia la rousse au regard océan qui voulait établir une conversation quelconque avec son invité, car elle n'avait pas parlé ensemble depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes.

''Fate Testarossa et toi ?''

''Nanoha Takamachi.''

''Nanoha ? Un joli prénom pour une jolie fille.'' Commenta la blonde qui buvait cul sec son verre d'alcool quand à sa camarde de beuverie, elle se mit à rougir. Et elle recommanda un autre verre.

''Comment se fait-il qu'une fille aussi magnifique de ton genre soit toute seule ici ?'' La jeune femme fraîchement fiancé crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle entendit les mots de son interlocutrice, elle n'avait jamais ressenti des sentiments pareilles auparavant, surtout de la part d'une fille.

''Mes amies m'ont invité afin que je m'amuse un peu mais elles m'ont abandonnée toute seule ici.''

''Je suis contente !''

''Ah ?''

''Non…enfin pas qu'elles t'ont laissé toute seule, c'est pas bien. Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu te rencontrer ce soir.'' Bafouilla maladroitement la demoiselle aux magenta. Ce qui fit sourire la rousse en voyant sa réaction si timide. Et pourtant il y a quelques instant quand cette beauté l'avait aidé, elle était toute du contraire, c'est-à-dire sûre d'elle.

''Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer...tu es d'ici ?''

''Non, je viens spécialement voir des proches, je rentrerais probablement chez moi dans quelques jours et toi ?''

''Je suis née ici.''

''Intéressant...Euh...Na..Nanoha ?''

''Oui ?'' Répondit celle-ci en penchant la tête sur le côté.

''...Tu... enfin...est-ce que tu voudrais que...oublie...'' Soupira son interlocutrice totalement écarlate et mal à l'aise.

''Quoi ? Vas-y dit moi tu veux que je fasse Fate-chan ?'' La dite baissa la tête et regarda avec une grande ses mains qui lui parurent intéressant sur le moment.

''Dan...ser, tu voudrais danser avec moi ? Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas.'' Bafouilla la blonde, ce qui fit rire tendrement la rouquine.

''D'accord mais il y a un problème.''

''Quoi ? Lequel ?'' Paniqua subitement Testarossa.

''Je ne sais pas danser...j'ai deux pieds gauche, et je ne voudrais pas par mégarde écraser les tiens.''

Soulagée par la réponse reçut, la fille vêtu tout de noir se mit à sourire charmeusement, ce qui fit rougir sa comparse.

''Moi non plus je ne sais pas danser...J'ai deux pieds droits.''

''Nyahahah…Il semblerait que l'on soit complémentaire.''

''Donc…alors...ça veut dire que...tu veux bien qu'on danse...toutes les deux ?'' Demanda de nouveau Fate en faisant une tête de chien battu avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, Nanoha dû se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras et de dire haut et fort qu'elle était si adorable.

''Oui.''

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, elles commencèrent à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique. Au début il y avait de la distance entre elles, elles cherchèrent à ne pas se toucher malencontreusement. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, probablement à cause de l'ambiance festive. Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Testarossa était collée au dos de Takamachi et elle lui tenait la taille. Quant à la fiancée aux yeux azurs, elle tenait les hanches de Fate et avait sa tête posait contre l'épaule de celle-ci. Elles se déhanchèrent s'harmonisant au mouvement de l'une et l'autre. Leurs mains se baladèrent sensuellement sur le corps de l'une et l'autre profitant au maximum de leurs courbures respectifs. Les rendant par la même occasion totalement en transe par leurs caresses plus que sensuelle.

La blonde aux iris cramoisis se retourna vers la magnifique rousse et mit ses mains autour de sa nuque la rapprochant contre son corps. Son souffle intoxiquait d'alcool caressa doucement le visage de sa partenaire de danse. Quant à celle-ci, elle avait ses mains autour de la taille de Testarossa. Elles se contemplèrent ainsi l'une et l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. La fille à la chevelure dorée passa délicatement sa main dans le dos de la fille aux iris azures, qui commençait soudainement à l'embrasser. Et elles approfondirent sans attendre leur geste sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

* * *

_Dans l'appartement de Nanoha._

''On ne doit pas faire çaaaaa Faaate.'' Gémit en haletant fortement Takamachi qui se faisait embrasser dans le cou de manière affamée par son invité aux grenats.

''Je sais, ce n'est pas bien.''

''Oui...hmm...c'est très mal.'' Commenta la future mariée qui ouvra un par un les boutons de la chemise de son amante. Et elle se mit à mordre fortement sa lèvre inférieur en regardant dans toute sa splendeur son corps dénudé et se mit à la regarder avec une très grande envie dans les yeux. Puis elle referma la chemise, ce qui surpris la blonde.

''Quel est le problème Nanoha ? Tu n'es pas intéressée par moi ?''

''Si je le suis et c'est le problème principal !''

''Que veux-tu dire ?''

''Je ne dois pas être attirée par quelqu'un d'autre ainsi car j'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie.''

''Quoi ? Tu es mariée ?'' Plaisanta la fille aux cheveux ambrés qui mordillait la lèvre de la rousse et se mit ensuite à la lécher avec délectation.

''Aaaah...non mais presque. Je vais me marier dans quelque jours, c'est un gentil garçon qui m'a toujours aimé.''

''C'est bizarre, pour le décrire tu dis qu'il est gentil et que c'est lui qui t'aime. Mais toi dans cette histoire ?''

''Bien sûr que je l'aime, on se connaît depuis des années.''

''Je peux m'en aller si tu veux. Il en est encore temps.'' Répondit tristement Tertarossa mais son interlocutrice aux azures l'attrapa brusquement par la taille et commença à l'embrasser passionnément et elle retira rapidement la chemise en déchirant par la même occasion certain boutons de leur attache.

''Non, je veux que tu restes, même si je ne le devrais pas.''

''Nanoha...je dois aussi t'avouer quelque chose aaaah...'' La dite était en train de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Fate et à lacérer doucement le long de son dos pour atteindre son pantalon qui finit rapidement sur le sol comme le reste de leur vêtement.

''Quoi ? Toi aussi tu es avec quelqu'un ?''

''Oui.'' La rouquine aux lapis-lazuli la regarda aussitôt étonnée, arrêtant leurs actions.

''C'est une fille ?''

''..Oui...mais c'est assez compliqué notre histoire. On se sépare souvent et se remet ensemble ensuite. Je ne suis pas certaine que je l'aime toujours. C'est probablement par habitude qu'on revient dans les bras de l'une et l'autre. Car on se connaît depuis longtemps. On s'est remise ensemble il y a quelque temps mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Je sais qu'elle voit ailleurs. Et pourtant ça ne me fait plus rien de la voir avec un autre.''

''Je vois.''

''Et euh...ça te dérange de le faire avec une fille ? Car tu semblerais être plus attirée avec les garçons…enfin tu es actuellement avec un garçon.'' S'enquit la fille blonde qui commençait à enlever le débardeur de la rousse la laissant en soutif rouge.

''Oui ça me dérange de faire ce genre de chose avec une fille car je ne suis pas intéressée par ce genre de relation mais c'est différent avec toi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.''

''C'est la même chose pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans l'appartement d'une inconnue que je viens juste de rencontrer en boite de nuit.''

''Tu sais qu'on ne doit en parler à personne de ce que nous allons faire.'' Ajouta sérieusement la beauté aux yeux bleus alors qu'elle se faisait à cet instant pousser dans son lit.

''Je le sais, c'est un secret entre nous. Je ne dirais rien, promis.''

''Oui un secret.'' Répondit la rousse qui se faisait totalement dévêtir.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin._

Nanoha se retourna inconfortablement dans son lit et mit sa main sur le côté sentant qu'il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle, à part un espace vide et froid. Elle soupira aussitôt de soulagement. Elle avait probablement rêvé de cette nuit et pourtant, ça lui paraissait tellement réel.

La tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse, elle se dirigea péniblement vers la salle de bain et vit sur son corps des traces de suçon et de morsure. Elle était maintenant sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve, elle avait passé la nuit la plus merveilleuse qu'elle n'avait jamais passé avec quelqu'un. Même avec son petit ami officiel, ce n'était pas aussi extraordinaire. La rouquine se mit à remémorer de nouveau de cette nuit et se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieur tout en fermant les yeux. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et se passa de l'eau glaciale sur son visage pour sortir ces pensées enivrantes de sa tête. Que ce soit les caresses, les touchés, la tendresse puis la bestialité. Elle reprit le contrôle de ses esprits quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle se dirigea promptement vers sa chambre afin répondre à l'appel.

''Allo ?''

''Allo ma puce ? Est-ce que ça va ?''

''Yuuno...'' Répondit Takamachi embarrassée mais surtout très coupable qu'elle ne fit plus attention à son correspondant.

''Nanoha ? Chérie est-ce que ça va ?''

''Ah…pardon…désolée je suis un peu fatiguée, je viens juste de me réveiller.''

''J'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop de folie cette nuit.''

''…je…je…''

La rousse aux azurs se mit à déglutir difficilement et se remémora à la perfection de la nuit qu'elle a passée avec son amante d'une nuit. Que ce soit ses lèvres charnues et douce, effleurant avec précision chaque parcelle de sa peau. Son souffle chaud et lent qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Son corps d'une grande perfection et beauté, ses caresses des plus affectueuse et tendres. Et gémissements des plus excitants et sensuelle. Ou lorsqu'elle susurra son nom à de nombreuses reprise et à de différentes circonstances.

L'héroïne à la chevelure cuivrée secoua vigoureusement sa tête pour reprendre de la lucidité. C'était seulement une erreur regrettable, même si cela ne correspondait pas du tout à la rouquine de faire des choses pareilles. La tromperie et le mensonge étaient tout bonnement impardonnables. Et la fille aux iris océan devait maintenant vivre avec ce poids et surtout ne pas l'avouer à son fiancé. Ça le blesserait inutilement et il ne le méritait pas de souffrir pour rien. C'était quelqu'un de bien contrairement à elle, qui avait cru qu'elle l'était.

''Nanoha ? Tu es toujours là ?''

''Ah désolée je me suis bien...amusée et toi ?''

''Oui beaucoup avec Chrono et Zafira on est allées à un match de football. Ensuite dans un bar et on a traîné dehors jusqu'au petit matin. Mais je dois te l'avouer que pendant tout ce temps je n'ai fait que penser à toi.''

''...''

''Tu viens chez moi aujourd'hui, ma famille est venue spécialement aujourd'hui pour rencontrer la femme extraordinaire qui partagera le restant de mon existence.'' La rousse commença à pleurer mais essaya de ne pas le faire entendre à son fiancé.

''...Je viendrais dans une heure.'' Hoqueta doucement la rouquine.

''D'accord, à tout à l'heure.''

''A tout à l'heure.''

''Nanoha ?''

''...Oui ?''

''Je t'aime.''

''Je…Moi aussi.''

La femme à la cascade carotte reposa son téléphone et s'assit au bord de son lit, puis mit ses mains devant ses yeux continuant à pleurer. Non pas parce qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir trompé son futur époux, mais parce qu'elle avait aimé passer cette nuit avec cette blonde. Et c'était mal.

La rousse décida de se faire une tasse de café bien noir et regarda son breuvage et son reflet trouble à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la fille aux iris grenat. Elle savait que c'était mal car elle a été infidèle à son futur mari à quelques jours avant la date de leur mariage. Mais elle n'avait jamais ressentit ces émotions pour personne, même pour son fiancée. Et elle devait rencontrer sa belle famille dans quelques heures mais son amante était la seule qui occupée son esprit. Elle se demanda qu'elle était son âge, sa profession, son nom et où elle vivait. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé toutes ses informations et le regrettait amèrement. Elle aurait pu au moins lui demander son numéro de téléphone.

Mais Takamachi se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser, cette fille avait quelqu'un, comme elle lui avait avoué. Malgré que leur relation était assez étrange et complexe. Et puis elle n'avait pas le droit de la revoir, ce n'était pas une bonne chose cette tentation. De plus, elle aimait Scrya. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se force à se dire depuis un bon moment. Peut être que Fate et ses amies avaient raison lorsqu'elles lui disaient que les sentiments qu'avait son petit ami n'était pas les même que les siens. Comment une nuit pouvait changer toute sa vision qu'elle croyait claire comme de l'eau de roche ?

Son petit ami était quelqu'un d'important, il avait toujours été là pour elle mais est-ce que ça veut forcément dire qu'il le sera pour le restant de sa vie ? La rouquine regarda l'heure qui défilait beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût et se prépara pour aller vers la maison de son fiancé, le cœur lourd et plein de doute. Devant la porte, la beauté aux saphirs sonna et se mit à inspirer profondément.

''Bonjour Yuuno.''

''Bonjour ma puce.'' Le garçon l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvre et lui laissa le passage. ''Entre, tiens Fate, tu es arrivée toi aussi.''

La rouquine dont le cœur se mit à s'accélérer abruptement à l'évocation de ce nom, se retourna derrière elle; voyant en face d'elle la fille avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Les deux amantes pâlirent et ne dirent rien très mal à l'aise.

''Fate ! Ça fait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que je t'attends !'' Intervint une voix.

Takamachi remarqua une fille aux cheveux châtains s'approcher de la beauté blonde et se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement sur les lèvres. La rousse fut choquée par ce geste mais surtout énervée. Quant à la blonde se dégagea honteuse de la marque démonstrative d'affection et évita du regard Nanoha.

''Hayate ! Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes toujours là. Aie la décence de le faire dans ta chambre au moins !'' Gronda irritée Scrya.

''Mou, je ne dis rien quand tu embrasses ta petite amie ou fais des choses quand elle dort ici. Tu crois que je ne vous entends pas quand je suis là ?'' Rajouta la châtaigne en se retournant vers le garçon qui s'empourprait.

''Entrez vous deux.'' Déclara Yuuno en attrapant par la taille sa fiancée. Et en faisant signe à Fate d'entrer.

''Oh j'ai oublié de vous présenter. Fate-chan, voici Nanoha Takamachi ma fiancée.'' Montra le brun en rapprochant sa petite amie vers lui.

''Nanoha; voici Fate Tertarossa la petite amie de ma sœur petite Hayate. Je te l'avais dit que j'avais une sœur qui vivait avec mon père à Tokyo. Fate aussi vient de là bas, et elles sont spécialement venues pour notre mariage.''

Les deux filles se regardèrent mal à l'aise et réalisèrent finalement de la grave erreur qu'elles avaient commis la nuit dernière.


End file.
